


Someone's Gotta

by spaceMaverick



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: it isnt graphic violence but its violenct, short thing i wrote in class today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceMaverick/pseuds/spaceMaverick
Summary: Being a proxy isn't what it's cracked up to be.





	

The clear sunny day didn’t match Toby’s thoughts as he trudged through the woods. He could feel the Slenderman’s influences running through his head as he neared a small house visible through the treeline.

_You have to,_ it said, _Do it, do it, do it, do it_ -

“Okay, I get it!” Toby said in a harsh whisper. “Tone it down, alright? I can’t focus.” The voice persisted and Toby kicked a tree next to him. He felt something and made a note to check for injuries later.

Inside the window, Toby could see a girl on a laptop in her room. She had headphones on. That’ll make it easier, he thought. Well, no time to lose. The window’s slight squeak made Toby flinch, but the girl didn’t notice. Every god and goddess in existence was thanked that day.

God, he hated this job sometimes. He didn’t know this girl. What had she done to deserve this? Was she abusing a sibling? Did she bully someone? Toby would never know and it killed him inside.

Toby sighed. Axe in hand, he raised his arm and brought the weapon down on the girl’s head with a _thunk_. Her body slumped over and blood pooled around her, soaking the purple bedsheets. Toby grabbed his axe and yanked it out of the girl’s head. He took a shaky breath and hopped out the window, waiting for the blackout that would take him back to his home in the woods.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a short lil thing. I rarely get inspiration to write, so I wanted to get this posted somewhere ASAP.


End file.
